sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pat Musick
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1981–present | spouse = | children = Mae Whitman }} Patrice Anne Musick (born January 26, 1956) is an American voice actress, who has provided numerous voices in many television shows, films and video games. She and her husband Jeff Whitman, a personal manager and set construction coordinator, are the parents of actress and singer Mae Whitman. Personal life Musick married Jeff Whitman in 1983, together they have a daughter; Mae Whitman, who is also an actress. Filmography Television * A.T.O.M. – Momma Rossi * All Grown Up! – Harold Frumpkin, Harold's Sister, Edith * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Haru's Mom * Batman: Brave and the Bold – Martha Wayne * Curious George – Ms. Klopotznick, Mrs. Dewey, Old Woman, Little Girl * Darkwing Duck – Female Kid * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears – Ursa Gummi * Disney's House of Mouse – Fiddler Pig, Slimy, Flasher * Duckman – Fluffy & Uranus (later Charles) * DuckTales – Bully Beagle, Umpire * Extreme Ghostbusters – Janine Melnitz * Johnny Bravo – Additional voices, Older Little Suzy * New Kids on the Block – Additional voices * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - Elsa Frankenteen * The Buzz on Maggie – Dawn's lackeys, Ugly Bug * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs – April Eagle * SpaceCats – Dementia DeFortino * Superman: The Animated Series – Mother, Guardian #2 * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries – Marry Ann * The Further Adventures of Superted – Prince Rajeesh * Rugrats – Harold Frumpkin * The Smurfs – Snappy Smurf (1985–1989) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Mona Lisa * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat – Additional voices * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee – Eloise * The Tick – Meriem Brunch: The Mad Nanny, The Bee Twins, Tuun-La: Not of this Earth * ''ThunderCats'' (2011 TV series) – Albo * Wake, Rattle, and Roll – Angel, Elsa * Where's Waldo – Additional voices Films * It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (TV Special) – (voice) * An American Tail – Tony * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island – Tony * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster – Tony * Mr. Peabody & Sherman – History Teacher * Rockin' with Judy Jetson – Fanclub Member, Starr, Zowie * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School – Elsa Frankenteen * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf – Vanna Pire * The Pebble and the Penguin – Pola; Chinstrap Penguin #1 * Thumbelina – Mrs. Rabbit Video games * Duckman – Additional voices * DuckTales: Remastered – Computer Voice * Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion – Giraffe, Flying Squirrel, Timberland Gate * Full Throttle – Miranda Rose Wood References External links * Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Actresses from St. Louis Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses